For the love of a daughter
by Marripossa
Summary: Masaomi meets Tessa and instantly falls in love with the five year old. Hikaru meets Piper and instantly falls in love with the five year old. Tessa has a deadly disease. Piper has people after her. Both keep a random girl that they have never met before. Both girls are orphans. Both have a mystery and people after them. The brothers must keep these girls before one gets hurt.
1. Chapter 1

_**The first POV is Masaomi since It made more sense. The second is Pipers.**_

 _ *** Masaomi adopts little Tessa after falling in love with the five year old.**_

 _ ***Hikary technically doesn't adopt but more as keeps little Piper after falling in love with the five year old**_

 _ **They are two different girls. For now each chapter will probs take place at the mansion then next Hikaru apartement until the two girls finally meet. I explain this so you don't get confused. Question comment or PM me**_

 _ **Thankies! :P**_

* * *

 _ **Masaomi POV**_

"Okay, you're all done kiddo." I smiled down at the girl in front of me. "You know. That was really brave of you. To walk all the way here by yourself." She shrugged and continued playing with Usa-tans ears.

It was a normal day at work for me until a nurse came up and told me a girl walked in by herself barely breathing and fainted. It wasn't really a surprise for me. She had been coming in for a while now.

Aggressive Malicure Lukemia Syndrome. A incurable disease that was rare but deadly. Mostly only children got it and died before they were adults. Most of the time. My heart broke when I first found out she had it.

Nobody really knew who she was. She never gave a name and always came in alone. She was only 4-7 years old. She had navy/extremely dark brown hair and purple and red Heterochromia eyes. She apparently lived in some orphanage or something. An orphan.

Picking a sucker out of my pocket, I waved it at her to get her attention off of Usa-tan. I only gave it to her so she wouldn't mind the shot. But she became a little too distracted by him. Her eyes instantly lit up at the sight of it causing me to chuckle. "Guess what kiddo? Riddle me this and you get to be a very lucky owner of a lovely sucker!" I said dramatically making her laugh.

"All you have to do is write down the name of your orphanage!" I placed a pen and notepad on her lap. She hesitantly scribbled it down and grabbed the sucker.

"So am I gonna take you home or..." I didn't get to finish as she hopped off the bed and walked out the room.

Leaning against the wall, I sighed. I was getting to attached to this girl. She was too intriguing. I needed to know more about her. I had to help her...

Upon getting home, everyone was already at dinner. "Hey Masaoami. Hard day at work?" Ema asked.

I shook my head not touching my food. "No. Actually I got off early."

Ukyo eyed me oddly. "Then where were you? What's wrong?"

Hesitating for a minute I finally gave in noticing everyone's stare. "There is this little girl at work. I don't know her name, age or anything about her except she has a very deadly disease. I know, I know. I make it a rule not to get emotionally involved with the patients, but..." I trailed off.

"But nothing. You cant get involved." Azusa scolded.

"She's an orphan. She has no one. I cant help it!" I countered getting annoyed.

"Masaomi-nii." Ukyo sighed. "Orphan or not. There is nothing you can do."

"I can adopt her." I muttered under my breath but apparently loud enough for everyone else to hear.

"You cant..." Subaru breathed.

Wataru stared at me with a unreadable expression. I stopped discussing the topic afraid he would be upset with me.

The next day after work I went straight to the orphanage's office. There were plenty of children running around but I didn't see her.

"Can I help you sir?" The caretaker asked me politely.

"I'm looking for a specific child. Navy hair purple and red eyes-"

"May I inform you this is a orphanage, not a shopping mall mr..?"

"Asahina. Masaomi Asahina. And I don't mean it like that. I mean I _know_ a young girl specifically I want to adopt. She has Aggressive Malicure Lukemia Syndrome. I'm afraid I don't know her name.

"Tessa? You want to adopt Tessa? I'm not sure about that... But anyways is this the girl." She held up a picture of her. I quickly nodded. "Ah. Well I don't know. Her condition is very serious. You have to know a lot about her condition first."

"I do! I mean I'm Dr. Asahina. One of Tessa's doctors ma'am. I am well aware of her entire situation."

She eyed me for a moment before nodding. "I will go fetch her."

Smiling to myself, I knelt down in front of her when she came in. "Hey Tessa is it? Remember me."

She stared at me for a moment before nodding slightly. "Good girl. Well I was wondering kiddo, if you would like it if I adopted you. How would you like to come live with me?" I held out Usa-tan to her. "Here you can have him which ever way you pick."

She held him close to her while she looked at me. After a moment, she happily smiled.

* * *

 _ **Piper POV**_

I skipped down the street happily humming, and occasionally singing Titanium lyrics. I didn't really know where I was going but I was having fun exploring. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was walking. Most people moved over for the 5 year old girl skipping around town randomly. I just hopped nobody would attempt to kidnap me. Again.

I had moved on to humming Counting Stars when I bumped into someone making me fall onto the concrete. "Eh? Are you ok little miss?" I heard someone say. It sounded like a woman but with a hint of a man? Curiosity took over and I glanced up.

She had long orange hair like me and green eyes. She was very much taller than me. Then again, who wasn't. I was five! She was really pretty. But, she looked sorta like a guy under that makeup.

Standing up, I gazed up at her(?) as she smiled. "What is a little girl like you doing in a big place like this?"

"Looking for food." I smiled cheekily hopeing she'd see where this was going. She smirked holding her hand out. "Ah the little miss wants some food? I was just heading to this little café. Would you like to join me?"

I nodded and quickly began pulling her since I knew where she was talking about. She seated me down by the window and sat across from me. I kicked my legs out staring uncomfortably out the window.

"So little miss. What's your name?" She asked.

I shrugged. "I don't have one ma'am. Never got one. What's yours?"

"Hikaru. Hikaru Asahina. How have you never got a name? One usually gets one when your born." She countered.

"I'm an orphan ma'am." I smiled.

She stared into my blue and purple heterochromia eyes for a moment before continuing. "What are you doing away from your orphanage?"

"I walked out for a little bit. I got bored there." I stared out the window wondering where she was. I brushed my long hair out my face. Some days it looked more orange like hers, other days it looked more blondeish. The perks of being a strawberry blonde. Today it was more in between.

"You're a man." I blurted out randomly.

He stared at me for a moment before busting out laughing. "Yes. Yes I am. Good eye little miss."

The waitress walked over giving Hikaru a coffee and me a chocolate chip muffin. My eyes widened before I dug in.

"When's the last you've eaten?" I heard Hikaru ask.

I shrugged. "Two, three days ago sir."

"Days! That is unacceptable. Kid like you will get hurt living on the streets." He exclaimed. Oh well.

I smiled. "Thank you for your concern sir. But I'm afraid I'm doing too well on my own at the moment. Thank you for the snack." And with that I grabbed what was left of the muffin and ran out the café.

The next day I was wandering around the alleys when I was cornered by a group of men. I backed myself into the wall trying to get away. They had been chasing me for a long while now but I never knew why.

"Now come on brat." One shouted.

"Lets have some fun kid!" Another yelled.

I was on the verge of tears as one grabbed my arm pulling me out the corner.

"Let her go!" I didn't even have any time to realize what was happening before someone came out of hiding and beat the men up.

I turned to run but a hand grabbed my arm. "Little miss. Calm down. It's just me. Hikaru." I stopped struggling and looked up. It was him. He bent down and wiped a tear off my cheek.

"I told you already little miss. The streets are no place for a kid like you. We will just have to do something about that huh?" He lifted me up into his arms and started walking towards a car. "Hmm. We will just have to take you back to my place for the mean time. Or you know, forever."

He placed me into the car before getting in himself. "Wait. You mean..."

He nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

"So Tessa." Masaomi said glancing back at the child walking a few inches behind him. The navy haired girl glanced up from Usa-tan. "I have 12 other brothers and a sister. That means you're gonna have 12 uncles and an aunt. And one of them is 10 years old. Only five years older than you."

She smiled softly. He could easily tell she was nervous, and as was he. He hadn't even told his siblings he was actually going to adopt. It never occurred to him. He needed to find her a bedroom near his. And buy her things such as a bed, clothed, toys. Things he was pretty sure he didn't have. Not to mention he had to mention things to Miwa, who just so happened to be visiting the afternoon.

Upon sight of all the boys, Tessa immediately hid behind Masaomi, not going unnoticed by the brothers. "Oi Masa-nii. Who's the kid?" Subaru asked.

"We'll get to that matter in a moment. Is Miwa here yet?" He asked taking a spot on the couch.

"She's chatting with Ema at the moment. But what's the deal?" Azusa asked more persistently.

"What deal?" Miwa asked walking down the stairs with Ema. "Oh and who's this?" She glanced over to the girl currently sitting rather close to her eldest.

"Well um yesterday at dinner I was talking to everyone telling them about a certain orphan girl from work..." He tugged on his sweater nervously.

"Masa-nii you didn't..."Ukyo breathed.

He nodded. "I did. This is Tessa. Now Tessa Asahina. My now daughter." He put a arm around her protectively already knowing what was about to happen.

"A child! You're not even prepared. Where is she going to sleep, what about when you're at work." Ukyo began to scold.

"I'm working on it Ukyo." He growled.

Wataru eyed to girl from the other side of the couch skeptically before speaking up. "Wait so is she like my new sister?"

Masaomi shook his head. "Not exactly. Since she technically my daughter now, that would make her your niece. So you and the other brothers are her uncle." He hadn't even discussed bringing a new child in so he prayed Wataru wouldn't be upset.

After staring at Tessa for a minute longer, he jumped up happily and began running around the room shouting. "Yes! I'm gonna be an uncle! I'm gonna be an uncle! I'm gonna be an uncle!" Finally he stopped next to Tessa and popped a seat next to her. "Hi. I'm gonna be your new uncle! Did Masaomi give you that? Did you know Usa-tan has a brother? His name is Usa-chan. I'll show you him later."

With her distracted by Wataru, Miwa walked over with her arms crossed. "Masaomi, what do you know about handling kids?"

Jumping up from the couch in outrage, he lost his temper. "I'm the oldest mom. I have changed all of their diapers at least once! I have taken care of 12 children and had them grow up without losing any limbs! So I should be able to take care of a five year old!"

"I'm not doubting that." Miwa soothed placing a hand on his shoulder. "I know you can care for children perfectly. You are after all a pediatrician. But so out of the blue? Do you even have anything prepared yet? A room close to yours? Clothes? A proper bed?"

"I'm working on it. I can manage mom. With help of course." Miwa quietly contemplated this for a minute.

Sighing. She turned to the other brothers. "Fine. But there will need to be a shopping trip soon. Ema, Wataru, and Louis, go with them to the store and buy the necessities. You know, clothes, beds, toys, that kind of stuff. We will try to find some baby things of the boys, that is still left around. We will also make a room close to Masaomi's so they can be close."

Tsubaki shook his head unable to believe what was going on. "Wait wait wait. So this is really happen."

"Why not? It's an admirable goal." Azusa replied shrugging.

 **.:TIME SKIP:. .:Store:.**

"Hey Tessa what do you think about this?" Masaomi asked bending down showing her a pink dress. She grabbed the purple on like it and handed it to him without a word. "Ah you like purple? Okay."

Louis walked over to them in curiosity. "Does she speak?"

"Yeah, she's just real nervous at the moment. Like you when you first moved in." Louis smiled at the memory.

"Oni-chan! Look what we found!" Wataru yelled from a nearby aisle. Ema had mostly been getting everything. Clothes and essentials for a little girl were more of her specialty. Wataru had been getting toys and things while the other two just occasionally showed them things.

They found the two holding a purple cat eared head band and matching tail. "What are those?" Ema asked laughing.

"Tessa-nii wants to be a kitty!" Wataru exclaimed pointing to Tessa, who was already wearing a black set.

Louis pet her head between the fake ears. "How cute. Like a little neko. Do you really want that?" She nodded her head happily.

"OK then kiddo." Maosami smiled lifting the small child up onto his shoulders. "Anything we forgetting?"

"Will her room need to be painted?" Louis asked thoughtfully.

Ema shook her head. "Nah. The others said they would handle that. Masaomi. Could you pull around the car while we go check out?"

"Sure. I'll bring Tessa to."

* * *

When they arrived back at the residence, Miwa immediately stopped them. "You're back sooner than I expected. The other boys had just finished having a moment."

"A moment?" Louis laughed.

"I had some of the boys start cleaning out that room across the hall from Masaomi's while the rest went to go fish out some of their baby stuff. Strangely some of it was missing." She cast a glance over to Masaomi who quickly understood. "Anywho, some of them had a trip down memory lane. Well her room will be done soon. You four follow me. Tessa dear, can you stay here for a little bit?"

Tessa glanced up at the her as she nodded and ran over to the couch corner. She watched as they headed up the stairs leaving her alone. She played with Usa-tan for a little bit before finally getting bored.

"Look Azusa. I think I found something!" She glanced up at the voice to see a white haired man on one side of her and a black haired look alike on the other.

"Cute Tsubaki. Especially with the ears." Azusa noted. She glanced back and forth from the two. "Do you think we look alike? That because we're monozygotic twins. But you probably don't know what that means do you? Natsume over there is our fraternal twin. Then again fraternal is a big word..."

She looked over to the man with orange hair sitting on Tsubaki's side. She smiled slightly looking down. She knew exactly what those words meant. Finally she glanced up at Azusa and nodded.

"Eh she does know them. Smart little kid huh. Do you talk?" Natsume asked her. Her only response was burying her face into the bunny.

Tsubaki smirked. "This is going to be interesting. I think she just isn't used to us. She'll talk." He stated confidently as he lifted the surprised girl up onto his lap. She once again buried her head into the bunny making the three laugh.

Finally she heard a more familiar voice. "Tsubaki put her down. She's mine. Deal with it." As his grip loosened she quickly jumped up and hid behind Masaomi for the second time that day. "Hey Tessa. Your room is finally finished. Wanna go see?" She nodded and let him lead the way with the other three following.

They found the most of the others standing around with paint and sweat on them. Walking in, Tessa walked in taking in the room. The walls were a grape purple colored. The bay window seat led out to a small balcony but they obviously didn't want her out there since you would have to get out there through a small window. No door. A small shelf leaned by the door. Toys littered the room also.

"I think she likes it." She heard Miwa say from the door. "Tessa dear. Masaomi and I have to have a little talk. Can you stay here for a minute?"

She nodded.


End file.
